Petunia Refused
by purplestar613
Summary: Fragmented short story of Petunia Dursley nee Evans' life. Some changes from original story line, see inside author note for more details. My take on how she lived, what she did, and how she felt growing up with magic just out of her reach.


****I was bored one day and decided to write down a little fragmented story about Petunia Dursley nee Evans.**

 **I know it hasn't been confirmed to us what exactly Petunia is, as J.K. Rowling has said that Petunia is neither muggle nor squib, but something else. My theory, portrayed in my writing below, is that Petunia did receive a Hogwarts letter at 11, but out of fear of being ridiculed by her peers and family, rejected the opportunity. Petunia is a refused witch.**

 **I also added what J.K. left out of the epilogue and gave Dudley a magical child :) because, why not?**

 **Enjoy!****

At two years old, Petunia Evans became a big sister.

At five years old, Petunia Evans realized she could change the hands on the clock just by looking at them.

At eleven years old, Petunia Evans received a Hogwarts letter to the school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

At eleven years old, Petunia Evans was terrified of leaving her family and being called a freak. Her parents told her to do what felt right.

At eleven years old, Petunia Evans declined to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

At twelve years old, Petunia Evans watched as Lily could make flowers grow just by touching them. Petunia became jealous and called Lily a freak. Petunia lost the ability to make the clock hands move.

At thirteen years old, Petunia Evans was furious when her sister received a Hogwarts letter and accepted. Watching as her parents fawned over Lily and the opportunity she had.

At fourteen years old, Petunia Evans grew sad on what she had missed by not attending Hogwarts and wrote Dumbledore himself a series of letters begging him to let her attend school next year, sending it all through the post of course. She never received a reply, nor a letter of admission.

At eighteen years old, Petunia heard that her sister had been made a Prefect of her house, Gryffindor.

At eighteen years old, Petunia heard rumors of a dark wizard rising, and war beginning.

At twenty years old, Petunia Evans became Petunia Dursley.

At twenty one, Petunia Dursley refused to go to watch Lily Evans become Lily Potter.

At twenty one, Petunia Dursley was expecting.

At twenty two, Petunia Dursley gave birth to a nine pound boy.

At twenty three, Petunia Dursley received a scolding letter from her mother about shutting her sister out and not being there for her wedding, nor the birth of her own son.

At twenty three, Petunia Dursley received a letter from Lily Potter explaining how the war was speeding up. That Lily and her family were going away. Lily Potter was scared.

At twenty three, Petunia Dursley woke up on November 1st to find a crying baby boy and a note on her door step. Petunia cried out in horror. Petunia Dursely grieved for her sister and fought her husband to keep the child, her nephew. Petunia Dursley miscarried an unknown pregnancy the next day.

At twenty four, Petunia Dursley began to see Lily's eyes glow within the boy. Hate began to brew. This child was the reason her sister was no longer living.

At twenty seven, Petunia Dursley took note at how fast the boy's hair would grow, as though he were controlling it. Petunia saw her sister's own habits and odd mannerisms flourish within him, just as they had her, when she could make flowers grow with a single touch.

At twenty eight, Petunia Dursley watched as her husband locked the boy away in the closet every night.

At thirty, Petunia Dursley favored her own son over the boy because in the end, she knew her son would be less privileged.

At thirty three, Petunia Dursley witnessed the boy receiving a Hogwarts letter.

At thirty three, Petunia Dursley feigned disgust for the school and her sister because they were all freaks. Her husband didn't have to pretend. Petunia Dursley was nervous and frightened. She didn't trust the school.

At thirty six, Petunia Dursley began to fear the boy for he had a darkness within him. She was silently shocked when the glass in her sister in-law's hand broke, and realized it wasn't her nephew who caused it. Hope flickered within her. She was silently happy when the boy blew up her sister in-law.

At thirty seven, Petunia Dursley listened to a wizard newspaper she hid from her husband tell her that He Who Must Not Be Named has returned. Petunia cried for her sister and feared the boy even more, for his bright green eyes were muted and hazy.

At thirty eight, Petunia Dursley watched the boy spiral into depression after hearing that his godfather had been killed. She felt a hole in her chest grow.

At forty, Petunia Dursley was forced to leave her home for her own protection. She watched from the car as her son, who she had raised to hate the boy shook his hand and apologize in his own way.

At forty one, Petunia Dursley watched the celebrations in the streets as those of the wizarding world heard the news that Voldemort had been defeated.

At forty three, Petunia Dursley found the boy once again, now a man, standing on her doorstep. She took him in gladly, and cried with him.

At forty five, Petunia Dursley watched her son get married to a registered squib. She kept this information from her husband.

At forty seven, Petunia Dursley received a letter via owl that the boy had married a witch and were expecting a son.

At forty nine, Petunia Dursley received a phone call from her son telling her that he had a daughter.

At fifty, Petunia Dursley received an invitation to the boy's eldest son's birthday. She attended without her husband. Petunia looked in a haze at the mess of a child that was named for her brother in-law, and couldn't help her smile when she saw Lily's eyes once more, on the younger of the boy's sons.

At fifty three, she gained two more grandchildren. Twin boys Dustin and Dalton.

At fifty five, Petunia Dursley found her own son on her doorstep. He was crying because his daughter could make things move with her mind. Little things like pens, books, even her pillow on occasion.

At fifty seven, Petunia Dursley's husband refused to see his son anymore because of his freak of a daughter.

At fifty eight, Petunia Dursley left her husband.

At sixty, Petunia Evans went with her son, daughter in-law and granddaughter Daisy, to Diagon Alley for school shopping.

At sixty, Petunia Evans walked through a wall onto platform nine and three quarters for the first time.

At sixty, Petunia Evans helped her granddaughter get on the train, and waved goodbye.

At sixty, Petunia Evans saw the boy, his wife, and now their three children on the platform. The boy was already looking at her. He smiled and waved.

At sixty, muggle by choice Petunia Evans walked through the crowded platform up to the boy, and gave him the first hug he's ever received from her.

At sixty seven, Petunia Evans watched both her granddaughter Daisy Dursley of house Hufflepuff, and her grandnephew Albus Potter of house Slytherin graduate from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with honors. Grandsons Dustin and Dalton Dursley never received letters.

At seventy two, Petunia Evans was in a car accident. Refusing help from the wizarding side of her family, Petunia Evans died the next day.

Petunia Evans, as a final request, was buried in Godric's Hollow, just a few spaces over from her sister Lily Potter, in hopes that it would be easier for them to reunite.


End file.
